Discovery
by Lostinthoughtantime
Summary: Set just after journey's end. Rose is left with a new doctor, but it turns out he's lusting over a certain red head, whilst Rose's heart belongs to another man
1. Compatibility

_A/N: set just after journeys end._

* * *

Rose and the new doctor sat in a hotel lobby as Rose's mum went to see about getting them rooms for the night. They sat next to each other holding hands watching as people walked past.

"So…"

"So.." they both spoke at once as they turned to look at one another they started to laugh.

The Doctor stared at Rose, "You really are beautiful you know"

Rose shyly smiled, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

He chuckled, "We missed you"

Rose nodded sadly thinking about her Doctor travelling in another universe.

The Doctor caressed her hand, "He'll be okay, I know he will"

"Yes, the Doctor will be okay he's got Donna, at least he's not alone"

The doctor let go of her hand and stood up.

"Are you ok?"

The doctor shrugged, "Need to pop to the men's room, I'll be back in a minute" and with that he walked off.

Jackie held a key in her hand, "Rose love they only have the one room left so you and the Doctor will have to share" Jackie winked, "but I'm sure you won't mind"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Mum!! It's not like _That_, I've only known the man for a day"

Jackie shrugged, "I thought he said he and the doctor were the same man. You travelled together for over 2 years surely that's long enough"

Rose took a deep breath, "But its not _him_ is it… It's DoctorDonna, he's not the same he's brasher"

Jackie shook her head, "Your never satisfied Rose, here you are with a man who clearly loves you, he looks like the doctor, acts like the doctor but Rose he's human.." Jackie lowered her voice, "You know what this means Rose, it means your compatible"

"Compatible?"

Jackie gestured upstairs, "you know, in the bedroom"

Rose stared at Jackie as a faint blush crept up her neck, "and how do you know me and the doctor weren't…"

Jackie turned to look at her daughter, "you didn't…."

Rose rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, "no we didn't"

Jackie nodded, "There you are then you weren't compatible"

"and how do you figure that out, do you know something I don't?"

Jackie sighed, "You travelled with the man for two years and as far as I can see he never once tried it on with you," Jackie shook her head, "clearly that proves you weren't compatible"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation"

Rose turned away from her mother just in time to see the doctor come strolling over all smiles.

"You should have seen the restrooms, absolutely stunning"

Jackie chuckled, "I'll see you two tomorrow morning"

"Where are you off to now?" Rose asked her mother.

"Pete's booked us into the Hilton, he said he was sending a limo out to pick me up, should be here by now, best be off"

"Mum!"

"I'll see you later"

The Doctor chuckled, "Same old Jackie"

Rose shook her head suddenly wishing she had something to throw at him.


	2. Impossible situation

Rose led the Doctor to their room. Rose stopped in the doorway as her eyes fell upon the bed. The doctor walked past Rose and walked over to a small fridge tucked in the corner.

"It's a mini bar!" he opened up the fridge and checked the contents, "I haven't seen a mini bar in simply ages!" and he grinned as he pulled out a drink, "Coca cola, that classic drink that never goes out of fashion, pure Americana" Rose smiled as he stared at the television, "No… I can't believe we've got cable" he smiled, "I forgot how fantastic hotels are, I wonder…" and the Doctor opened a draw and pulled out a book and waved it in Rose's face, "Gideons bibles, they even have them in alternate universes"

Rose shook her head and smirked his enthusiasm was infectious.

"I'm sorry about the room Doctor, it was the only room they had left"

The doctor shrugged reading a page out of the bible, "Not a problem, we've shared before" and he turned and smiled at her. Rose reached out and brought his lips towards hers, they kissed awkwardly for several minutes before the Doctor pulled back, "I think I'm going to go have a shower"

Rose let out a guilty sigh of relief as he left the room.

The Doctor stood in the bathroom looking at his reflection. He'd made a promise to himself that he'd stay with Rose and give her the life she deserved, with the man she loved. What his other self could not have foreseen was the fact that this Doctor desired another woman, a certain red head.

The Doctor sighed, its not that he didn't love Rose, he did, he just loved her in a very brotherly fashion, not a patch on the love his other self felt for Rose.

He closed his eyes remembering Donna on the Tardis, seeing the fire in her eyes, and her warm smile.

He felt insanely jealous of his other self and hated thinking of the two of them travelling together without him. In the meantime he had to stay with Rose and hope she didn't notice how uncomfortable he felt with her.

An impossible situation and one he was stuck with.


	3. Awkwardness

_A/N: Sorry took so long updating, I've been suffering severe writers block... but it's past now so on with the story R&R peeps!_

* * *

The Doctor stood alone in his Tardis. Donna had changed for the better since their travels together, grew more confident in herself and had taught him a lot about compassion, but he'd been forced to wipe her memories and leave her behind and that hurt. He'd left her with nothing and maybe it was karma that led him to be his own. He didn't deserve happiness.

He sighed and removed his wet jacket dejected and watched the Tardis rota rise and fall. He'd done one good thing today, though it hurt like hell, he'd given Rose a part of him and if he knew himself as he did _he_ would give Rose the life which he himself could not. Rose and his other part would grow old together happily having the life he so often wished he could have.

They would be happy and that would have to be enough for him.

* * *

Rose watched as the new Doctor stepped out of the bathroom, "You were gone a long while"

The new doctor gave her a wide smile which didn't quite reach his eyes, "Just trying out all the different functions on the shower, I never knew there were so many spray patterns; the massage option was particularly nice"

The new doctor walked around the bed and got into it keeping as close to the edge as possible.

"Maybe I'll try it out" said Rose staring at the ceiling.

"You'll enjoy it"

They sat in silence for a while, each refusing to look at the other. Rose took a breath, "I can't help thinking that this is wrong"

"How do you mean?"

"Me and you here, while he's out there"

"With Donna"

"Yeah with Donna"

"Donna will see to it that he's ok, she's a good woman, kind compassionate…"

Rose sat up and looked at him, "You really like her"

The new doctor shrugged, "She was a valuable friend"

"and what am I?"

He turned and took Rose's hand in his, "You are Rose Tyler, you are the woman he.." he paused and smiled, "and I love" and he kissed Rose's hand,

Rose took her hand from his and gently got off the bed, "I think I'm going to have that shower now"

The new Doctor nodded picked up the remote for the television turned it on, and started to flick through the channels.

* * *

Rose stood in the bathroom, her back against the door and looked around her. She should be happy; the Doctor was with her and they were going to spend their lives together. She sighed, she just couldn't accept that this was the same man she'd been trying to get back to for the past year. This Doctor didn't look at her the way _her_ Doctor had, something was missing, they felt awkward together like they didn't fit anymore. Rose sank to the floor as tears fell down her face wondering how she would get through the night ahead.


	4. Dreaming of love lost

The new Doctor watched Donna from a corner in a church. She was beautiful, wearing a white wedding gown which made her hair look like fire. The new doctor made his way over to Donna, "Hello Donna"

She turned and glared at him, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "It's me Donna, the Doctor, well when I say the Doctor I mean the other Doctor. Me an you are the same"

Donna glared at him, "Are you off your head! I must be having a nightmare" Donna looked to the sky, "I WANT TO WAKE UP NOW"

"But Donna"

"Look," Donna sighed, "whoever you are, whatever part of my subconscious you come from, you are spoiling my dream so why don't you disappear"

"Dream?"

Donna shook her head, "Yes my dream, my happy dream and if it had a guest list YOU wouldn't be on it"

The new doctor stared at her, "Your dreaming?"

"Got it one"

"But how'd I get here then?" suddenly he remembered everything, "Oh…"

Donna put her hands on her hips and glared.

"You don't know me?"

Donna shook her head, "Never met you before in my life, so if you don't mind disappearing I was going to get married"

"But I love you"

"I must have some real issues to have this dream"

The new Doctor stepped back just as he felt some force pulling him away from Donna, away from the church _you shouldn't be here _a voice whispered to his mind. "But Donna…"

* * *

The new Doctor woke up with Donna's name on his lips, someone was holding him close, "It's okay Doctor, it's only a dream"

"Rose"

Rose sighed tears in her eyes as she rocked the Doctor in her arms, "It was just a dream"

"She didn't know who I was"

"Who?"

"Donna"

"Donna," sighed Rose, "It's only a dream you know, its not real"

He sat up and looked at Rose sadness in his eyes, "I'm never going to see her again"

She shook her head and he rolled away from her to face the wall.

"You love her don't you"

He nodded, unable to find his voice. Rose ran her hand over his back in comfort "I'm sorry" she whispered

He turned to look at Rose and shook his head taking her hand in his, "No, I'm sorry, I did this I thought…"

She smiled sadly, "Don't. How were you to know?"

"I thought I'd be able to do this, be able to give you the life you want"

Rose took a deep breath, "Its not your fault, it's _him_ thinking his God again, trying to do the right thing" and she shook her head, "But he can't know everything, even if he thinks he does" Rose stood up and got off the bed walking over to the window, "He can't see what goes on inside people's heads, he never took the time to consider that you are not only him, but your also Donna"

"Don't hate him Rose, he really loves you"

Rose crossed her arms and shook her head, "Some kind of love"

The new Doctor got out of bed and joined her over at the window taking her into his arms.

"How are we going to get through this?" she cried.

The new Doctor sighed wondering that very same thing.


	5. Just a temp

_A/N: Very short chapter, but I think it says just enough. I've had to borrow some lines from transcript of Journeys End so I feel obligated to say the following_

_I don't own Dr Who cause if i did David Tennant would be kept extremely occupied by myself and there'd never be any filming done ;-) R&R peeps_

* * *

Donna arrived home from work at 3pm and went straight to her room.

"Are you okay love?" asked her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine, just been a long day" and Donna shut her bedroom door behind feeling thoroughly dissatisfied with life.

She walked over to a mirror and stared at her reflection, she was just another temp, nothing ever spectacular happened to her.

_I can see, Donna... what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, 'cos all this time... you think you're not worth it._

"But I'm not" she whispered to no one in particular,

_Because you're special._

"Oh what do you know!?"

Donna walked over to her bed shaking. She was clearly losing the plot. That voice seemed to be everywhere following her around, he'd even been in her dreams. Her dreams? Suddenly she remembered the man in her dream, although she'd said she didn't know him somehow he seemed familiar to her. She sat and pondered on that thought before she realised where she'd seen him before, John Smith, that strange man who'd visited her house two days ago. She lay on her back looking at the ceiling, he must have made an impression on her subconscious. She sighed thinking for certain that was it but somehow she couldn't push away the thought that John Smith and dream man were not the same.


	6. First day at work

A week after Bad wolf bay Rose and Jackie were back in the Tyler mansion trying to get back to some kind of normality. Since that night in the hotel they'd formed a truce and they were comfortable together, just like a brother and sister. The new Doctor had been given a room of his own and Pete had arranged new identity papers, and now The new Doctor stared at his passport in awe, "Wow, I've never had a passport before, ooh passport photograph," he glared at the photograph, "I see what they mean about them never being complimentary"

"Let me see" and Rose took the passport and giggled, "Well why'd you have to go and pout?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Well what else was I to do, you were pulling faces at me"

Rose sighed, "Alex Noble Tyler what will we do with you?"

He wriggled his eyebrows at her, "Now there's a thought"

Rose gave him back his passport and walked over to fetch her coat, "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded, "Whenever you are"

"Do you want me to take a photograph, as its your first day in work?" Teased Rose as they made their way to the door.

"After what that photo booth did to me not sure if I'll trust a camera agan"

"Spoil sport"

"You'll have to show me your passport photo and we can compare"

"Nope, no can do its locked away in the safe and you are not looking"

"Now who's being a spoil sport"

* * *

"So what do you think, think you'll be able to work here?" Pete said gesturing to the lab

Alex smiled and walked over to a strange device sitting on a work bench, "Wow, haven't seen one of these in simply ages"

Pete and Rose came and stood next to Alex as he started pressing several buttons on the device, "Aha, there we go" and suddenly the room was alight with stars and symbols and an eerie melody filled the room, "An Adenio sphere, device to help children sleep, originates from Trelista, lovely planet, I had some good times there"

The machine made a noise then went quiet and Alex looked at it once more, "Appears its energy source has died, ah well" and with that he replaced it back on the bench.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, he's in his element" and Rose smiled. Pete nodded, "Well if every things fine here I'll leave the two of you to get on with things, I've got umpteen reports to sift through, its going to take weeks to sort out the after effects of last week"

Rose nodded and gave Pete a kiss, "You go, I'll look after him"

Alex pouted, "You think I need looking after?"

Rose giggled, "Don't want you to go and blow up the lab on your first day"

"Now would I?"


	7. Time and Torchwood

_A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update... its a case of too many stories on the go at once and there was a story I kind of got lost in yesterday... but its finished so this has my undivided attention. _

Alex's first day at Torchwood went by quickly. He was genuinely amazed at how much alien technology Torchwood had amassed; even if most of it was obsolete. He'd enjoyed sorting through the technology it was something he KNEW something he could do to pass the time.

Time, he was at it's mercy. No longer could he choose to avoid a certain date, or go back in time just for the heck of it; he was stuck within it. He could see time and space running around him and it irked him to know he could look but not touch. He supposed he had sixty years of life ahead of him, maybe more if this Earth's medical science advanced at the same pace as the other Earth. But the thought of a life in this universe didn't have much appeal; sixty years without Donna and the Tardis spelled BORING in big letters.

Alex glanced at the clock on the wall, he knew what the time was but it was strangely comforting to check that his perception of time was still correct. It was time for him to go home. Alex paused as he reached the door to the lab, home, it would never really be home for him. He shook his head and left the lab.

Rose stood outside the lab waiting and she reached up to him and gave him a hug "Hey, how'd it go?"

Alex shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, "It was interesting"

"I heard that you've managed to identify and catalogue all the technology, and that's a lot of work I should know I had a go myself when I was first stuck here"

"Yeah well I'm brilliant, 900 years I've picked up a thing or too," Alex suddenly noticed Rose was carrying a drinks cup with a bow attached, "Hey what you got there?"

Rose held out the drink to Alex, "I thought you deserved a treat as it's your first day"

Alex took a sip and grinned, "Banana!"

Rose giggled, "A banana smoothie, I saw them being sold in a café close by and I thought of you"

"Wow, it's fantastic would you like some?"

"No, no wouldn't dream of it. Pete's waiting outside in the car so we'd better make a move times dragging on"

Alex frowned and followed Rose as they made their way out of the building.


	8. Office angst

Donna sat typing at a computer in a large office. Paper was stacked up all around her and every time she completed a piece of work another pile of work was placed on her desk.

"I'm not superhuman you know!" she cried out to no one in particular. No one noticed, no one glanced her way.

Alex walked over to her desk, "Hello again"

Donna stopped typing and as she stopped an alarm went off . Quickly she resumed typing and as she did so the alarm stopped, "Sorry can't chat, if I stop typing then I get in trouble"

Alex stared at the scene in front of him, "You're dreaming again"

Donna gave him a look, "Yep, and trust you to pop up again John Smith"

Alex shook his head, "Not John, Alex," Alex put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the desk, "John was the other me, totally different…but the same"

Donna shook her head, "I don't have time for this"

Alex came away from the desk and looked at a clock on the wall, "Time, time, time, time never realised how much humans were a slave to time. Time for breakfast, time for lunch, time for tea then its time for bed" Alex frowned, "I guess that's what my life's going be like from now on" and he shuddered.

"What on Earth are you going on about?"

Alex put a hand on Donna's shoulder, "never mind. So Donna, what are you doing with yourself when your not dreaming of little ol' me?"

"I'm not dreaming of you, I didn't ask for you to appear you just do"

Alex smiled, "Your right Donna, you are brilliant you know, almost as brilliant as me. We're sharing a psychic link I didn't see it before but it's clear now. You and I shared DNA, our brains were linked and are still linked!"

Donna shook her head as stopped typing, but quickly restarted as the alarm kicked in, "Your mad"

"Don't you remember the hand in the jar, this hand" and Alex waved his hand in front of her face.

"Will you get off!"

"You and me on the Tardis, and you saved the world Donna; you with that fiery hair and your perfect typing skills"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, really I don't, I'm just a temp and if you don't have anything sensible to say I suggest you just go away!"

Alex stared at her in shock, "You don't remember" he watched as Donna shook her head, "The Tardis, The Daleks, ME?"

Donna gave him a look that said she was more than a little fed up, "If you don't mind…"

Alex once again felt himself being pulled away from Donna and out of the building.


	9. Alex is angry

Alex paced around the lab at Torchwood thinking over his discussion he'd had with Donna. He knew now that he could talk to her, they were linked even now and he hadn't thought it was possible but clearly it was. Alex shook his head, Donna didn't know who he was and he could tell by the blank look on her face that she couldn't remember the Tardis either. Alex grasped a chair and fell into it, it must have been his other self again. Alex took a piece of paper and scrunched it up into a ball and threw it across the room. He was so angry! He couldn't think straight so he pulled on his coat and left the lab.

Rose was sitting in her office when Alex walked in. He was angry, she could see on his face, this was the look that the Daleks feared.

Rose stood up and took his hand in hers, "Hey what's happened?"

Alex stared at Rose and took his hand from hers and stormed over to the window, "It's HIM!"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "has someone upset you?"

"I told you, HE upset me"

Rose sighed and sadly smiled, "The Doctor"

"He's so …."

Rose walked up behind Alex and put her hand on his shoulder, "You were okay yesterday, what's happened?"

"He's wiped Donna's mind she has no memory of me at all"

Rose made Alex look at her, "Alex, Donna is with the Doctor, you can't possibly know what's happening with her at the moment and there is no way of contacting them so what makes you think her memories have been wiped?"

"She was in my dream again," Rose gave him a sceptical look and he continued ignoring it, "I was created from Donna's energy and Donna had some of mine, our brains our still linked that's how I'm talking to her in her dreams," he raised an eyebrow, "strange dreams she has too" Alex walked away from the window and grabbed an apple of Rose's desk and took a bite.

"So let me get this straight, you can talk to her in her dreams and…"

"She doesn't remember me, I mean how can you forget little ol' me"

Rose smiled, "I see your point, but are you sure that's not her dream self talking maybe her dream self doesn't want to remember you"

Alex shot her a look, "Come on Rose you can't be that dense"

"Ok, so why would he wipe her memories? Explain that one"

Alex shook his head, "Rasilion knows, but I'm not happy, not one little bit if he was here now…"

Rose sighed and slipped back into her seat, "He's not here, and won't ever be here again" Rose smiled, "We just have to make the most of it"

Alex shook his head, "I'm not sure I can., Donna is meant to have a fantastic life and I have a horrible feeling HE has dumped her back into her old life," Alex gave Rose a look, "I mean could you imagine living your life as an office temp?"


	10. Dark

_A/N: Sorry for delay - been struggling with this chapter -I wrote this yesterday but wasn't sure about it... but it refuses to change so... here we are..._

* * *

Donna sat in her car watching the wiper blades move side to side. Traffic was terrible this morning; she'd been parked in the same spot for the past thirty minutes. She gazed at the clock on the dashboard; she was going to be late. She guessed Alex in her dream was right she was a slave to time, just as everybody else was.

Alex, her dream man, Donna chuckled, bit too slim and weedy but he had a good sense of humour. Donna shook her head, it was just a dream, just part of her subconscious and it wasn't real. Donna chuckled, "I mean come on, me Donna Noble saving the world" Suddenly she became aware of a car horn being sounded and she suddenly realised the road ahead was clear, "Okay, Okay I'm going" she cried out and quickly made her way back to work.

* * *

Alex stomped around the lab still angry and uptight, every so often he'd pick up something and throw it across the room. _How could he do this to me, to Donna, to Rose?_

He grabbed a chair and threw himself into it. His thoughts constantly on Donna sitting at a desk in an anonymous office for the rest of her days; she was meant for more than that, worth more. He sighed, he had to do something he couldn't remain in this universe he belonged with Donna and he was going to find a way back.

"Have you calmed down yet Alex?" Asked Rose as she entered room,

Alex shrugged, "How can I be okay? Everything is wrong you said so yourself"

"Alex we spoke about this there's no way back so its pointless going over it, you'll just end up hurting yourself"

Alex shrugged, "Who says there's not a way back?"

Rose rolled her eyes and knelt before Alex, "There is no way back and Lord knows I've tried, at least not without damaging this universe"

Alex stayed silent

"Alex… tell me you're not seriously considering it?"

Alex shrugged, "I can't sit here and do nothing for sixty years, watching time drag on I have to be with her one way or another"

Rose stared at Alex's expression, deeply worried about the darkness she saw in their depths, she'd never seen the Doctor look so dark and withdrawn and suddenly she worried just how different Alex was to the Doctor.

"I'm going out!" Alex stood up and grabbed his coat and left the lab as Rose took a seat and put her head in her hands.


	11. Travelling

_A/N Still struggling... hate writers block... basically the ideas there but writing it is another matter... Bright note I found a key ring with photo of David Tennant on so i can drool maybe it will be my muse?_

* * *

It had been two months since they'd been stranded in this universe. Since the argument things had become strained between Rose and Alex. Alex had apologised and reassured Rose he had no intention of damaging the universe and Rose had accepted his apology but things were not the same. Alex moved into Torchwood, made a makeshift bed in the lab, he spent every hour working. Rose often popped in to see how he was getting on, he was still like a brother to her and she's promised the Doctor she'd take care of him.

Rose sat opposite Alex in the staff canteen glancing worriedly at Alex's dishevelled appearance;

"You need to take more care of yourself" said Rose leaning over to rub oil from Alex's cheek.

Alex pushed her hand away and stared at the cup of tea in front of him, "I'm fine"

Rose gave him a little smile and took his hand in hers, "Have you been having those dreams again?"

Alex nodded, "She still doesn't remember me, to her those years we had together never happened"

"It could just be a dream"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I know a dream when I see one Rose, I know what is real, you humans can be so…"

Rose shook her head sadly, "Your half human now"

"Half time lord"

She chuckled, "And a cute one you are too," Rose sighed as she caught Alex's sad expression, "Alex, I'm worried about you. All you do is work in that lab of yours, it's not healthy"

Alex stared out the window, "Work's all I have"

"You have me, I'm here"

Alex turned to look at the hurt in Rose eyes and took her hands in his, "I'm sorry Rose, you know I love you, it's just this" and Alex gestured to everything around him, "this being stuck in the same place and time for a lifetime" Alex shuddered

Rose reached out and gave Alex a hug, "I know Alex, and if I could send you back to that other world I would, but" and Rose shrugged and looked into Alex's eyes, "all I can do is help you make the best of the life we have here" Rose smiled and walked over to her bag and took out some glossy brochures, "I know your bored, so I was thinking why don't we go travelling together, you and me go explore the world just like the old days?"

Alex glanced at the brochures and shook his head, "It won't be the same, besides I've got too much work to do"

Rose fell into the chair and put her head in her hands, "It's never going to be enough is it?"

Alex put a hand on Rose's back, "I'm sorry Rose, this life isn't me"

Rose reached out and took his hand in hers. Alex saw the tears in Rose's eyes and felt to his knees beside her, "I'm so sorry Rose"

"Don't say you're sorry," Rose rubbed her eyes and gave him a shaky smile, "you have nothing to be sorry about"

Alex sighed, "I tell you what, I'm working on something in my lab at the moment but once its finished we'll go travelling together, you and me"

Rose sat up and smiled, "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "Just like the old times"


	12. Alex

_A/N: Sorry for delay, been unsure how to continue but luckily today found my muse - new Dr Who poster for my room with georgeous David Tennant looking intent... seeming to say: write write write - so here i am all happy cause of course I always follow the doctors orders lol!!_

Rose hadn't seen Alex for over a week; he wouldn't answer her calls and every time she went to his office it was locked. Her thoughts began to stray on all she'd lost, all she'd hoped for; the man with the blue box. She was no longer angry at him for leaving her, she just felt guilt; the Doctor had asked her to look after Alex and she was failing. Rose stared out the window of her office and watched the zeppelins flying over London, this wasn't her home, could never be her home; her home was in another universe. Rose decided to go home early, she wasn't achieving anything, as she made her way out of the office she paused at Alex's lab door and knocked, "Alex!" she called. She could hear him working in the room, yet he didn't reply and Rose shook her head and made her way home.

* * *

Donna stared at the unfamiliar room, "Where am I?"

Alex smiled, "Donna, welcome to my lab"

Donna glanced at the work bench, the computer and the desk and her eyes fell upon a strange sphere, "An Adenio sphere?" Donna looked puzzled, "Now how do I know that?"

Alex stood up and took her hand in his, a gleam in his eye, "It's all coming back to you"

Donna shook her head and took in Alex's appearance; the messy hair, the oil stained face and clothes covered in dirt and tears and shook her head, "You look a mess"

Alex pouted, "You're hurting my feelings"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Tell me I'm dreaming"

Alex nodded positively beaming, "You are, but I thought you could do with a change of scene," he waggled a finger in her face, "you have some strange dreams Donna"

"With strange men in them" muttered Donna

Alex pretended to ignore her, "I have something to show you" and he gently pulled her over to the corner where a large machine stood, it was a box, the size of a photocopier connected to a circle of wires on the floor. Donna stared at it then turned to Alex, "What is it supposed to be?"

Alex smiled and took her hand in his, "This is my way back to you Donna"

* * *

Donna woke up with a start. It was only a dream she didn't for one moment believe Alex was real, yet she had a feeling of apprehension and she couldn't begin to explain why.


	13. Troubles brewing

Rose didn't go to work the next day. Seeing Alex ignore her made her realise she was never going to see the Doctor again. Her heart broke and she fell into a deep depression. Jackie sighed as she watched her daughter spend the following days subdued and lost in thought. Alex never contacted the Tyler's, as far as they were concerned he was at Torchwood

Two weeks after she spoke to Alex Rose suddenly felt a strange feeling that told her all was not right in the world. She turned on the television but the only thing worth noting was that there were some freak thunderstorms breaking out in the _Norwegian sea_ nothing untoward and Rose tried to shrug it off, but still it tugged on her mind and she resolved to go back to work.

* * *

Donna sat at work typing when that feeling of apprehension suddenly tugged on her subconscious, along with a familiar voice whispering to her from afar, _I'm close Donna. _Donna looked around her, startled, but no one had spoken a word. It was her dream man Alex. She took a hand to her forehead to check her temperature but she was fine. She convinced herself she was hallucinating, just the stress, she tried to reason yet still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong

.

* * *

The Doctor was in the time vortex when suddenly he felt time slowly unravel in his mind. He suddenly lost control of the Tardis as it broke out of the time vortex. "No, No, No, No" he cried as he ran around the controls trying to stabilise his ship, but he couldn't regain control and the Tardis hurtled through space down to Earth.

* * *

Alex frowned as he watched the storm turn into a cyclone, this wasn't supposed to happen; it had all gone wrong.


	14. Storm

"Something is wrong!" Rose cried as she entered Pete's office in Torchwood. Pete nodded, "I was going to call you in, I take it you've seen the reports of storms over Norway"

Rose nodded,

"What they aren't reporting is that ships are going missing of the coast, a specific piece of coastline," he sighed, "its Bad Wolf Bay this storm is no ordinary storm, it came out of nowhere and seems to be growing"

Rose stood up, "We should go get Alex"

Pete shook his head, "He isn't there Rose, he hasn't been here all week"

Rose fell back into her chair, "Where could he have gone?" and suddenly Rose knew with a deadly certainty that Alex was at Bad Wolf Bay and his reason for going there and all the colour left her face, "Oh my God, he wouldn't…." Rose stood up and dashed for the office door as Pete stared in shock, "Where are you going?"

"To Bad Wolf Bay"

Pete shook his head, "You can't, there is no way of getting there all flights have been grounded the weather is too unstable"

Rose sighed, "But we have the teleportation device"

Pete walked up to her shaking his head, "No Rose, it hasn't been tested yet we can't be sure it's safe"

Rose smiled, "One way to find out"

"No, I can't let you, Jacks will kill me"

"I need to get to Alex before he does any more damage"

"You think Alex is behind this?"

Rose nodded sadly, "I know he is, he isn't thinking clearly hasn't been doing so since he got here," Rose sighed, "I should have done something before now but it's been so difficult"

"Rose.."

Rose shook her head, "Alex needs me, I know he wouldn't do this if he was thinking clearly and now he's probably hurt and scared and I need to be there maybe if I can reach him he can come up with a way to save the world – I can't give up on him he is still half the Doctor; I have to believe Alex can fix this"

"That's if the teleport device works"

"I have no choice this is the quickest option. We need to do something because if we don't this world, and the other will be destroyed."


	15. Teleport

The Doctor stood up slowly, his body aching from when he'd been thrown across the Tardis console, he walked over to the console and checked for damage.

"What happened girl?" he muttered as he ran a hand over the view screen, he stared at the readings with shock, "It cant be right? No, no, no, not this"

He ran over to the Tardis doors, opened them and stared at the sky. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the sky was empty, nothing but storm clouds, nasty storm clouds at that. He frowned in thought and ran back into the Tardis and checked the screen again, "Something's wrong girl, you must have a faulty circuit somewhere cause this readout is wrong"

Suddenly there was a bright light within the Tardis and a figure appeared, "Doctor?" she muttered and the Doctor stared at her in shock, "Rose?"

She smiled and he reached out to catch her just before she slipped into unconsciousness.

The Doctor held her limp body in his and quickly walked into the med-bay. He placed her gently on the bed and reached out for the scanner. He stared at the readings shaking his head, "What have you done Rose?" and he reached out and pushed a stray hair from her eyes. As he stared at her, his eyes sad and close to tears, he noticed a device attached to her belt he shook his head, "Teleport?" he picked up the device and ran his sonic screwdriver over it, he sighed at the readings before he heard a mobile phone ring. He reached into Rose's pocket, brought out the mobile phone and pressed a button to take the call.

"Rose, its Pete, thank God your okay, did you reach Bad Wolf Bay?"

The Doctor stared at the phone, eyes wide open, "Pete?"

"Alex? Where's Rose, and what have you done?

"Alex? Who's Alex? It's me, the Doctor"

"The Doctor? But that's impossible"

The Doctor nodded, "It should be, something is wrong"

"Rose, is she okay?"

The Doctor stared at Rose, "At the moment, no. The teleportation failed, her body is here but her mind is in the other universe"

"What?"

"It has something to do with the storm, and why I'm here in this reality. Do you know what's happening?"

"All I know is that a freak storm appeared over Norway and people are going missing. Rose thinks it has something to do with Alex, she was headed to Bad Wolf Bay to confront him"

"Alex?"

"Your clone Doctor"


	16. Calling

_A/N: Short chapter but short chapters are quite useful - easy to hide what comes next and it keeps you guessing... Gosh I do like to ramble on... Sometimes when you write about the Doctor I swear you start to take on his traits - he rambles on too... ah well... next chapter_

Alex hastily pressed some buttons on the machine, hoping he could turn it off but it was too late he no longer had control over it and he stared as the machine continued to send an electric charge into the atmosphere. The storm was growing and everything was being sucked into it. Alex fell to the floor, eyes tightly shut, and called out to her.

* * *

Donna sat at home eyes wide open in horror as she watched the news. Her earlier feelings of impending doom had proved correct. A storm had broken out and was slowly tearing the world apart and no one could explain why. Her grandfather, Wilf, kept giving her funny looks he wasn't afraid he seemed to think someone would save them. "He will come" he muttered to no one in particular. Her mother, who for once was withdrawn, glared at him as if begging him to say no more.Something in Donna's mind called to her, _Donna._

Donna felt the world around her slowly fade away as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	17. Donna

Donna stood on a beach, and in the distance she could see Alex calling her he seemed a broken man and part of her wanted to go to him but she couldn't move from where she stood, no matter how much she willed her feet to move.

"Donna"

Donna turned to find a young girl standing behind her with blond hair, and brown eyes. The girl seemed to be glowing with orange light and her voice seemed to come out like a song, "Donna Noble"

Donna stared at her mouth open, "I know you"

"You know my physical form as Rose Tyler, I am Bad Wolf"

Donna shook her head, "I can't…"

The girl seemed to glow brighter and reached out to touch her, "My Doctor has taken part of your memory to keep you safe," she smiled, "He thought it for the best, but I know in this instance he was wrong," the girl gestured sadly to Alex, "Alex calls out to you desperately, deep down he is missing part of himself and you carry it inside your mind he will willingly destroy both worlds to find you"

"Both worlds?"

"He is on parallel Earth, you must go to him and make him whole"

"I can't, this is just a dream, you are not real!"

The girl shook her head, "Donna you must remember" the girl touched her head and Donna stumbled back as Bad Wolf filled her mind with light, and suddenly she remembered everything.

"But the Doctor, he said having the Time lord knowledge in my head would kill me"

Bad Wolf smiled, "That is why I am here Donna, I will carry the consciousness within my own and together we will find Alex"

"Will it save the world?"

"It will take two Time lord's to seal the tear between two worlds, Alex and the Doctor"

"But where is the Doctor?"

Bad Wolf smiled, "He is in the other universe, the Tardis will bring him to us when we are in place"

"But how can I travel to another world, I don't have a Tardis"

"I will show you the way. We must hurry Donna, wake up!"

* * *

"Wake up Donna!" her mother shook her awake and Donna found herself lying on the sofa in her house once more

"The Doctor," Donna muttered. Her mother glanced anxiously at her and Wilf smiled sadly, "It's just a dream Donna"

Her mother stood up, "Right I'll go put on the kettle then"

Donna shrugged, it was just a dream.

A while later she sat sipping her tea watching the television

_Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?_

Donna sat up and glanced at the television. A children's television program was showing. Donna dismissed it as just coincidence and changed the channel.

_Bad Wolf Charity foundation is holding a dance tomorrow at Cardiff town hall_

Donna changed the channel again,

_Bad Wolf is on the prowl in Cardiff, people are warned to stay inside their houses until…_

Donna dropped the cup and it smashed on the floor; Donna slowly stood up.

"Donna?" Wilf approached her, "Are you okay love?"

Donna stared at Wilf, "I need to go to Cardiff"


	18. Family row

(A/N: Okay, been a while like over a year... Can't go into the whys or wherefores, but I'm back and traumatised after watchin Doctor Who End of Time. How could this be the end of 10th Doctor... :-( But... I have an idea, another story idea that will make everything better... but thought i'd start by finishing some old stuff... apologies and what nots... Oh and before I forget Happy New Year!!!)

"Cardiff!?" Sylvia shook her head, "What could you possibly need to go to Cardiff for?" she gestured to the tv, "there are storms breaking out all over the place and you want to go to Cardiff!" she shakes her head again and turns to Wilf, "will you talk to her, she may just listen to you"

Donna turned to Wilf, "Grandad, its important"

Wilf jerkily places his hand against Donna's heard suddenly anxious, "Your head isn't burning up is it love?" he gently pushes her back into the chair, "you need to let me get the Doctor" he jerkily paces over to the window and stares out into the darkness muttering to himself

"Grandad," Donna moves silently behind Wilf, "I'm okay, really. But we have to go to Cardiff," Wilf turns to look at her as she takes his hand in hers, "Grandad this is important"

"Life and death for the universe and all that?"

Donna nods and kisses Wilf's cheek, "Knew you would understand"

She makes her way across the living room but is forced to stop when Sylvia blocks her path, "Donna I forbid you to leave this house"

She glances at her watch in irritation, "Mum, I don't have time for this"

"Donna, it's not safe!"

She sighs and gently manoeuvres her mother out of her path and makes her way to her room so she can quickly pack an overnight bag.

Sylvia turned on Wilf, "Why aren't you helping me, you know she can't go, you heard what the doctor said, _This Could KILL Her_!?"

Wilf gathered his daughter into his arms, "Sylvia, I think its too late love, she's already starting to remember," Sylvia sobs silently against his shoulder and Wilf forces her to look at him, "She's okay though Sylvie; she's not ill, dying or anything. Maybe the doctor was wrong?"

Sylvia steps back shaking her head, "What if he wasn't, what if whatever is drawing her to Cardiff is going to lead to her death?"

"and who is to say it isn't?" Both Sylvia and Wilf turn to look at Donna standing behind them holding a bag, Donna looks at both of them, "I'm going okay!" She takes a deep breath to calm down and then throws her arms around Sylvia and Wilf, "I have to do this," she takes a step back and walks towards the front door and turns to look at them once more, "he's waiting"

Wilf and Sylvia look at one another in shock. Wilf kisses Sylvia's forehead, "I better go with her," he turns to grab his coat and makes for the front door,

"But you can't go, not at your…"

"Age?" Wilf shakes his head with a small grin, "There's life in the old dog yet"

Sylvia shook her head, "You'll get yourself killed as well, and then where will I be?"

But Wilf has already left the house. Sylvia shakes her head, _Damn this Doctor, _she thought, _Damn him. _


End file.
